Future Days
by Alex Beckett
Summary: It's Kate's birthday


I leaned against the elevator wall as it ascended to the top floor where I knew Castle was waiting for me. Shopping bags from a long day of shopping lay at my feet.

Today is my birthday and Castle had really made my day perfect. It started out with a marvelous breakfast in bed of pancakes, bacon, and fresh fruit, along with fresh fruit and a cup of orange juice—all of my favorite things to have on the days that I actually have time for a proper breakfast.

That was followed by Alexis, who was home on break from school at Oxford, and my twin daughter daughters, Johanna and Martha, climbing onto the bed to present me with birthday gifts. The twins were beside their three-year-old selves with joy to give me a cute candid shot of the two of them taken at the Policeman's Christmas Ball.

After breaking up a fight between the two of them about whether or not they helped daddy wrap the picture frame, Alexis intervened with her present: a home spa kit, as well as a certificate to a high-end spa on Fifth Avenue, and even a box of my favorite chocolates.

Castle's gift was last. After the twins helped me pull out all of the tissue paper, I laid out a blue woolen sweater dress and a pair of black stockings. When I put that bag aside, Castle surprised me by pulling out a shoebox and placing it in front of me. Pulling the lid off the box revealed a new pair designer snow boots that I'd had my eye on for awhile. I was so happy that he remembered. When I thanked him, he leaned over and kissed me.

The kiss drew a chorus of "Ew!" from the twins, and they followed Alexis out of the room like baby ducks as she took the breakfast tray downstairs.

When we were alone, I was alone, I turned to my husband and watched him as he cleared away the presents and the gift wrapping before joining me on the bed.

"Did you like everything?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I did, Rick. Thank you."

He leaned forward and kissed me again.

"You're welcome, but there's more to come later."

"Oh, really?" I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Why would I ruin the surprise for my favorite girl, even on her birthday?"

"Because," I pushed him playfully. "Favorite girl or not, number one girl or not, I _still_ have a _gun_."

"Ouch." He winced at my comeback. "You're always going to win that argument, aren't you?"

"Yes, because that's the way things are. And," I added with a shudder. "Truth be told, I'm still a little frightened by thought of you with a gun. Remember when we rescued Jordan Shaw from being held captive by Dunn? You shot his hand but you were aiming for his head… Brilliant shot, love."

"Hey, now!" Castle protested. "We caught Dunn, didn't we?"

I waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever. Case in point: you are _never _getting a gun. _Ever_."

Castle conceded defeat and changed the subject.

"You need to take a shower." He informed me.

"Why?" I was slightly taken aback by his words because they were so out of the blue. "Do I smell?"

"Nope, but maybe you'll smell like cherries later on…" his voice trailed off as his mind began to wander.

"Hey!" I punched him in the arm. _"Focus!"_

He snapped back to attention. "Right. You need to take a shower because you need to be ready to go in a half hour."

"Where am I going?"

"Shopping with my credit card," my eyes lit up at those words. "And Alexis, too, because she's been wanting to spend some time with you since she came home from Oxford."

I nodded, but was already out of bed at the mention of Alexis' name. A day of shopping with my stepdaughter sounded like fun and it already meant that many adventures were in store for us.

Twenty five minutes later, I was clean, dressed, and waiting for Alexis to come down. I didn't have long to wait because the sound of rushed footsteps on the stairs alerted me to Alexis' presence. She was wearing a partially buttoned toggle coat over a long dress (woolen, like mine) that she'd bought in England because it was slightly colder there during this time of year, than it was back home in New York. Alexis already had her boots on, but a long scarf was stuffed haphazardly in her pocket, and she was on the process of putting her gloves on.

"I know you excited, sweetie, but try not to hurt yourself." I sighed as I fastened the chain with my mother's ring on it around my neck. "Keeping your dad from doing that is hard enough. Be careful, all right?"

"All right, mom." She promised. Alexis does call me Kate, but she started calling me 'mom' more after the wedding three years ago. "I'll be careful."

The words were hardly out of her mouth when she almost tripped over her scarf.

I quickly pulled it out of her way. "If you were more careful, you'd have your scarf on first so you don't trip or choke yourself." I wrapped the scarf around her neck twice and began to fasten the undone buttons. "You'd also remember to finish the buttons on your coat, too."

"I know, I know." Alexis pretended to pout, but I knew she enjoyed it when I fussed over her. "I was just—"

"Talking to Ashley?" Castle asked in an innocent tone as he sidled up to us. He slipped me his credit card and I pocketed it as Johanna and Martha stood on either side of him and giggled. They always enjoy watching their big sister get teased about her boyfriend. "It's all right if you were, but why don't you just _marry _him already?"

Alexis rolled her eyes in a manner that could only have been borrowed from me.

"_Because,_" She put heavy emphasis on that word. "I'm only _twenty_, and _very_ busy with school." She paused and pretended to think about something. I chuckled at the wicked expression that appeared on her face. "And _besides_, he wants to propose sometime _next_ year, and get married the year after _that_, so you have some time yet before we get around to having kids and you're a grandpa."

Castle's mouth dropped open in surprise. His oldest daughter had rendered him speechless, and that is no easy task. I took advantage of his momentary stupefaction to stand up on my tiptoes and kiss him on the cheek.

"See you later." I bent down to the twins. "Bye, babies."

They both hugged me. "Bye, mama."

Alexis bid Castle goodbye, and he just nodded, obviously still stunned as he thought about the prospect of his older daughter being married in the next few years. Johanna and Martha hugged their big sister goodbye and watched as she offered me her arm.

"You ready to go?" She asked. "Lunch is on me today."

I hooked my arm in hers. "Let's go."

With that, we left the loft with Castle yelling after us to be home by seven. It was only eleven now, so we had plenty of time to have fun.

All of that was this morning. Now, after a long day of shopping (and eating) with Alexis, we were in the elevator riding back up to the loft. Leaning against the elevator wall, I dropped my bags on the floor for a few minute. Pulling back my coat sleeve, I cast a glance at my father's watch and saw that it was five minutes to seven.

I was curious about why Castle had been so set about us getting home at a specific time, but I was distracted by a movement from my lower abdomen, and a small smile crossed my lips as I thought of mine and Castle's little secret growing inside me. Without thinking, I put a hand on the spot.

Alexis saw me and raised an eyebrow.

"Something you want to share with the class?"

I decided that it was time to let her know.

"You're going to be a big sister again."

Her mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh, wow!" She clapped her hands excitedly and gave me a hug. "That's great! I'm going to be a big sister again! Do you know what it is yet?"

"No," I shook my head and picked up my bags as the elevator indicated that we were on our floor. "But if it's a boy, his name will be Alexander."

Alexis was too excited to respond properly, but as we disembarked the elevator, I made her swear not to say a word until I gave her the green light. She agreed and held my things for me as I opened the front door.

When I pushed the door open and stepped inside, I was met by total darkness. Curiosity taking over me again, I turned the light on.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KATE!"

I was immediately greeted by the sight of all of my loved ones. My dad and Castle's mother, along with Madison Queller, Ashley, Captain Montgomery, Lanie and Esposito, and Ryan and Jenny, and even Castle's poker buddies were all dressed in party hats and coming out of different hiding spots around the room.

Turning back to Alexis, I saw she had made herself busy by putting our things away.

"You were in on this the _whole_ time, weren't you?" I asked.

She looked back at me with an innocent expression that could easily rival her father's.

"Of course I was."

Facing the others, I accepted hugs and kisses from everybody. Looking around, I saw that the whole downstairs was decorated with banners, streamers, confetti, and balloons. A card table laid out with snacks and refreshments stood near the bar, while a table near the stairs was piled high with presents. I just couldn't see Castle or the twins.

"What is it, Katie?" Dad asked. "You look like you've lost something."

"Where are Castle and the girls?"

Martha was standing nearby and heard me. She turned toward the study and called out.

"Richard, kids! Come out here!"

Right on cue, the twins, both dressed in matching party outfits, ran out chirping "Happy birthday, mama!" over and over again, caught up in the thrill of the moment. Castle was right behind them, carrying a huge chocolate birthday cake with thirty-five lit candles on it. Martha led everybody in a chorus of 'Happy Birthday.'

As I blew out the candles, I read the message on the cake. _'Happy birthday to the extraordinary KC.'_

Later on when all the food was eaten, everything was cleaned up and the last guest left, I went upstairs to my bed, feeling weary from the day's events. But nevertheless, I knew that I was loved. I was asleep when my head hit the pillow.

_BZZT. BZZT. BZZT._

I woke with a start to find myself in my bed, but as I glanced at my surroundings and put a hand on my belly, which certainly _wasn't_ housing an unborn child, I sighed with disappointment.

It had all been a dream.

'_Someday, Kate.'_ I thought to myself. _'Someday.'_

My phone rang suddenly and it jolted me from my thoughts. I picked it up and smiled when I saw the picture on the caller ID as I answered.

"Castle, I was _just_ thinking about you."

_Done_


End file.
